The present invention v-elates generally to the field of absorbent articles. More particularly, the invention pertains to a disposable absorbent article adapted specifically for use by male wearers, and a method of making such an article.
Urine incontinence is a serious concern for many individuals. While the incidence of urine incontinence is greater for females than males, many men as well suffer at one time or another from urine incontinence.
Nevertheless, the majority of incontinence products have not been designed specifically for males. Rather, most incontinence products have been formed similar to conventional diapers, in that they are generally planar, rectangular or hourglass shaped, and sized to receive both urine and feces. Such urine and excrement collecting devices have several disadvantages. In particular, they are designed to handle additional waste than what is necessary for persons who solely require a urine-collecting device. Consequently, such products sacrifice comfort by occupying space between the legs of the wearer and extending up to the small of the back, and as a result such products are often too bulky for discreet protection. The wearer may, simply by sitting, shift the position of the product and/or reduce the absorbent potential of the product.
Recently, urine specific products in the form of pads and guards have become available. These products desirably provide discreet incontinence protection in a comfortable fashion. Lacking specific accommodation for the male anatomy, however, these products are more suited for females.
Most male-specific products that have been provided to date have included stocking-shaped sheaths with an insertion opening. Below the opening is a cone-shaped pocket lined with absorbent material. The penis or penis and scrotum of the wearer are inserted through the opening and reside in the pocket. Such sheath devices may present obvious disadvantages. For example, to avoid leakage, the edge portions of the opening often close tightly against the skin in the area around the penis. The result is either a lack of comfort or a risk of leakage. Further, the penis and possibly the scrotum as well are surrounded by absorbent material. This can result in an unpleasant sensation of dampness after urination and skin irritation from exposure to urine.
What is lacking and needed in the art is an absorbent article suitable for use by males that provides a dry environment for the penis and scrotum, addresses the needs of urine-only incontinent individuals, and is shaped so that it is comfortable and discreet to wear and tailored to fit the adult male anatomy.